


Up In Flames Only to Cool Me Down

by Jinxous



Series: ColdFlash [10]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Firefighter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: In the midst of flames a man comes to Barry's aid, now Barry was looking out for his man in red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seem to have forgotten to post this.

It had been an attack on the police department. Some low life crooks set off short range bombs in the station. Barry had just gotten upstairs and back to work, Julian gone on lunch. He was working peacefully when the blast went off, one down the hall from his office. 

There had been a pillar that collapsed, trapping Barry underneath the rubble. He saw fire in his blurry vision as he went in and out of consciousness.

"Over here Mick! There's a guy trapped!" Someone yelled, Barry feeling the ceiling lift off of him. There were two men the next time he opened his eyes, Barry looking up at the man carrying him. "Don't worry, you're going to be safe."

"Who are you?" Barry mumbled, the two men staying silent as they carried him down the stairs to the front of the office. "Please…I can't feel my legs." Barry mumbled, the small group breaking into fresh air. Barry coughed, a sharp pain ripping through his body.

"Barry!" A girl yelled, Barry unable turn, he just stared at the firefighter he clung to. He couldn't let go, not even when he was laid on a cot. He could barely remember what happened next, but when he woke up Iris had filled him in. Apparently he was so scared he wouldn't let go until the firefighter came with him to the hospital. He even stayed when Barry went into surgery, having dislocated a disk in his back. Luckily it had been fixed and Barry was only confined to a wheelchair for a month or so. He returned to work in this state, Joe pushing him through their temporary base of operations. He received worried looks from the officers, Singh helping him get comfortable in his condition. Julian was even being kind, helping him out in their small lab, grabbing things down for him.

Still Barry wanted to thank the firefighter who saved his life, Iris and him making baked goods and going to the fire station. Barry held the plate of baked goods while Iris pushed him inside. To be honest Barry was a little freaked out to meet his hero, at least at the fact he was confined to his chair still. They were met with a man in uniform immediately, a smile on his face.

"Well hello, what brings you both here." He said, smiling at Iris and Barry. 

"Hi, I'm Iris West and this is my brother Barry Allen." Iris began, the man sticking his hand out and shaking both of theirs. 

"Rip Hunter. I'm the chief here."

"Ah, then you are the perfect man to talk to. My dad and Barry were both caught in the fire. One of your men save Barry's life."

"The forensic scientist stuck in the rubble. I do have the man you are looking for, he is currently out on patrol. I can call him up and have him come back."

"That'd be great, I never got the chance to personally thank him." Barry smiled, Iris taking the baked goods off of his lap.

"How about we take these to the team in the back and introduce you to them."

"Thank you." Iris walked ahead Barry following after her. They came up to a table set up, a girl sliding down the pole.

"Are those cookies?" She asked, her blonde hair flopping as she walked.

"Yes, Yes they are." Iris said, the girl yelling up.

"Cookies guys!" There were stomping above and a group of fire fighters were in front of them after sliding down the pole. Iris smiled as she placed the tray down, taking off the wrap. The group dug in, happily eating.

"These are Iris West and Barry Allen. They're here to thank us for our work on the CCPD station. This is the young man Mr. Snart saved."

"Pretty boys missing this? Sara Lance by the way." She smiled, shaking their hands.

"I was about to radio for them to come back, only fair that he and Mick meet Mr. Allen." Rip said, heading towards the trucks.

"So, Barry. How's our buds and blue doing in their old station?" A tall man said, Barry looking up.

"It's cramped, no elevator. Thankfully the guys help me up the stairs." Barry smiled, not a second later a siren blowing. Rip wondered out of the trucks, looking at the truck pulling in.

"They were on their way back already. Mr. Snart seems eager." Barry smiled wider as the truck pulled in, Iris clenching his shoulders. It seemed like slow motion as the truck parked and the two men hopped out. Barry noticed him right away. He was much more handsomer out of the fire. He walked straight up to Barry, smiling down at him.

"Nice to see you up with the land of the living."

"It feels nice." Barry smiled, holding out his hand. "Barry Allen…thank you for saving my life." He said, fluttering his eyes flirtatiously.

"Leonard Snart, thank you for living." He said, taking Barry's hand and shaking it. "I think we have things to talk about, I'll leave you guys to the sweets." Len said, Barry following the older man. Iris stayed to chat, watching the two isolate themselves to talk…and talk…and talk. If anything about Barry's expression it said Len just asked him out. Iris was happy for him, watching them just to make sure she wasn't wrong this time. When Len picked up Barry's hand he kissed and Iris smiled wider. It wasn't till her and Barry left that she noticed the wide smile he had, something Iris hadn't seen since the fire.


End file.
